Death and Destruction are in the job description
by Stina686
Summary: Right after Chronicles, ignores latest movie. Vakko flees Riddick's reign to destroy Riddick and Furya using a legendary Furyan scroll full of deadly secrets, and Riddick must find it first in order to save this unknown childhood home. There's a key to finding the myth, but it's a mystery. The past shouldn't be forgotten nor repeated, but the universe works in strange ways.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:I don't own anything from the Riddick franchise. Any canon characters may occasionally go OC, but that's the point of fan fiction I really appreciate constructive criticism if you have any.**

* * *

In the large hall, a Necromonger trembled before his new lord as he delivered the bad news.

Riddick slammed his fist down on the arm of the throne. "What do you mean? He's gone?"

"Vakko left on a ship."

Riddick thought for a moment. "Why would he do something like that?"

A second Necromonger pressed a few buttons on a handheld screen and spoke. "It seems his last search in the mainframe was information concerning a scroll."

"What kind of scroll?"

"The fabled Furyan scroll; it is said to possess the secrets of the Furyans weaknesses."

Riddick laughed. "Weakness?"

The Necromonger's expression grew grim. "It describes how to destroy that planet."

Riddick stood and furrowed his brow. "Destroy it?! Get me access to that file. NOW!"

"Yes sir."

"And someone send for the elemental. I want to speak with her. NOW!"

The two servants hurried out of the room.

* * *

A while later, Aereon strolled casually into the hall . Riddick sat on the throne staring at a parchment in his hands. She called out as she moved closer. "Your first day as Necromonger King, and you're already ordering them about. I don't appreciate being disturbed."

"You'll get over it. Everyone leave. Only the two of us in here."

All of the guards and servant shuffled out of the room quietly.

Both the old woman and the worn fighter waited before saying any more.

Riddick peered at the seer. "What is the Furyan scroll?"

Aereon raised a brow. "It is said to hold the key for destroying Furya and its civilization. However, merely a legend. No one has ever found it."

Riddick shook his head. "These bastards have been stockpiling all information and manuscripts from the worlds they annihilate." He held up the parchment. "Somehow, they have a map."

The elemental frowned. "That would be the first development in centuries. Are you certain it's authentic?"

He growled. "It has the Furyan insignia."

She tilted her head. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Someone has gone after it, a Necro. I think he's just trying to piss me off."

"By destroying your world? I think it's a little more than just that."

He stood and handed her the map. "Is there any chance this actually exists?"

She glanced at the terrain described on the paper. "I suppose there's only one way to find out."

He frowned. "What's that?"

She grinned slyly. "We'll have to find it first. I know someone who can help."

* * *

**AN: Please let me know how I'm doing. I enjoy writing, and am always trying to improve my skills. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Upon the request by Aereon, Riddick gathered supplies for her small group of hooded minions to accompany them on this mission. Each one pledged his loyalty to Aereon and swearing to kill Vakko when they found him. Riddick hated how they mindlessly followed her.

The elemental handed a slip of paper to Riddick as they boarded the small ship. "These are the coordinates."

Riddick glanced at it. "Are you kidding? If we're following this damn map, then this is middle of fucking nowhere."

Aereon nodded. "That Necro is following a wild goose. This source shall keep our course true."

Riddick leaned against the hull. "A map expert or a legend expert?"

She folded her hands. "You may ask when we arrive."

Riddick didn't care for the small sandy planet they were heading towards. It was a notorious smuggling planet; even Mercs used it sometimes. He avoided it well enough because it was always bright as fuck on this planet. It wasn't very close to a sun, but close enough to give him a damned headache even with his goggles.

The elemental seemed to know exactly where they needed to go. She even provided which village the source was located. It was high noon in the little village they arrived in. Riddick chose to keep the Necro helmet on over his goggles, hoping it kept out a lot of the sun's rays. The market place was bustling with vendors and customers. She stopped towards the end of the lane. "We're seeking a merchant named Charlie Burns."

Riddick scoffed behind the metallic grate of the helmet. "This is obviously a fake. Is that the only alias we have?"

She raised a brow. "Indeed." Aereon closed her eyes for a moment. Quickly, she turned. The elemental didn't leave footprints in the sand as she led Riddick and her guards. "This way."

A young boy sat in a chair propped against the side of the building. He was leaning back, a hat covered his face to block the sun.

Riddick kicked the chair, startling the boy. "Where is Burns?"

The boy scrambled to his feet, smashing the ball cap to his skull. "Who wants to know?"

Riddick grabbed his shirt. "Aren't you a bit young to be giving me the run-around?"

Aereon sighed. "Put him down. Are you here alone, boy?"

The boy stared at the old woman for a second. "Does it matter?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Please, go get Charlie."

The boy raised his hand above his eyes to block the glare, and looked beyond the group. "Follow me."

He led them around the building to a high fence. On the other side was a large garage. It was a lot quieter inside the metal walls; the wind only whistled lightly. It had more space than it seemed from outside; several space vehicles and aircrafts were stored in here. Riddick wondered what sort of cargo this Charlie Burns dealt.

There was a woman who seemed to be in the process of moving a stack of cargo boxes off one of the crafts. She was sitting at a table with an inventory list. Her dark wavy hair was put up out of her face. Her body looked toned; he wondered what sort of recreation she did for that. She was dressed in loose fitting pants and a vest with many pockets.

She stopped reading and looked up when she saw the group approaching. She wiped the back of her hand on her forehead. "Jordan, what's going on?"

Jordan gulped. "They're looking for Charlie."

The woman's eyes widened. "Go inside. Now." She looked up at Riddick. "We don't deal with Necros. Besides, Charlie isn't here."

Riddick grinned. "What makes you think we're Necros?"

She frowned. "Your armor makes you stick out like a sore thumb."

She turned back to her clipboard, but Riddick pushed it back down on the table. "Now, for whatever reason, you hate Necros. I do too. Which is why I need your help."

A look of disgust crossed her face. "Nothing in this world could possibly make me want to-" She stopped mid word as Aereon removed her hood, exposing her face, and making the woman speechless.

Aereon crossed her arms. "How are things faring for you on this planet, Charlie?"

Charlie mirrored the older woman. "What do you want here?"

"I need information about the Furyan scroll."

Charlie laughed. "No such things exists." She grabbed a rag to wipe her hands. "Besides, you're working for a damn Necro. I won't help; you know that."

Aereon took in a deep breath. "Riddick is not one of them."

Riddick removed his helmet, and her jaw dropped momentarily. She looked truly afraid as she leaped to her feet, casuing her chair to make a loud noise as the feet dragged on the concrete. "You need to leave! Do not come back here again!"

Riddick looked confused. What was she so afraid of?

Aereon put a hand on his arm. "Give us a minute." She turned back to Charlie as the Lord Marshall walked along the fence of the yard.

Charlie glared at him as he moved, spoke to the elemental. "Why did you do this? He is not welcome here."

"You are the only one with knowledge of the scroll. You've been searching for it yourself."

Charlie slammed her fist on the table. "Yes, years ago! The scroll took up my life for a long time. But I didn't find it. Because it doesn't exist! I moved on." She paused, deep in thought. "I will not have you abruptly appear like this and uproot my life. I like what I've got going here."

Aereon raised a brow. "There's a new development. I've acquired a map to the scroll's location." She motioned for Riddick to return, and held out her hand. "The map, please."

Charlie looked shocked; she took the paper from the elemental carefully, as if it would crumble in her grasp. She set it down carefully on the table. "Where did you get this?"

Riddick mumbled. "A Necro found it. And now we're trying to beat him to it."

Charlie gasped. "A Necro already has this information? Why are you still standing here? Get going."

Aereon smiled. "By all means, then lead the way."

Charlie paused, the excitement on her face suddenly vanished. "I know what you're trying to do. I am not helping you."

Furya was a distant place that that almost none remembered. Furya didn't have much of a hold on Riddick; it was only important because Aereon said it was. But he was not going to let anyone destroy it before he found out for himself what Furya truly meant. And this damn woman was not going to prevent Riddick in any way.

Riddick punched the metal fence as he overheard the conversation. "Why the hell not? What makes you so special? You see what we have and know what the Necros are capable of. If we don't, then Furya will be destroyed."

Charlie stayed quiet. His words hung in the air. He took off his goggles to stare her in the eyes. "Do it for whatever fucking reason lets you sleep at night."

Charlie gazed up into his shinned eyes. A wave of sadness came over her. "What did the universe do to you?

* * *

**AN: I hope the story is more interesting now that there's more than one chapter. Please let me know what I need to improve upon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own anything you recognize. Thank you to everyone who is still following this story!**

* * *

So Charlie did have a price. Riddick just needed to toy with her emotions. It was Furya that had a hold on this woman's heart. But why? Aereon said he was the last surviving warrior. Was it a lie? Could this Charlie be cut from the same damned cloth? He could sense that she was a broken-down filly who had learned to quit trying.

Was this meeting a new spark of hope? Charlie agreed to help all too easily after his outburst. Aereon's hidden agenda eluded him. Why would anyone special be required to follow the route of a map?

Aereon's minions did most of the work. They packed up Charlie's things quickly. The kid was going to tag along too. No fucking big deal; it wasn't like Riddick hated being around people, the more the fucking merrier.

The Necro ship was so large that each person on board could've had two or three rooms to themselves. Riddick made his way through the ship, double checking for anything suspicious.

He discovered Jordan in the navigation room, studying Riddick's map. He noticed a crate of rolled papers and loose parchment. Riddick began reaching in the box, but the box suddenly moved. He glared at the boy, who clutched the box to his chest. "There a problem?"

Jordan just stared at him. "I'm not supposed to let anyone touch it."

"Let me decide what concerns me."

The boy moved quickly, putting the lid back on the box, set it down on the floor, and sat on it. He looked up at him with uncertainty.

Riddick took off his goggles, and stared down the boy.

The boy's eyes widened, but didn't budge. He turned his attention to the necklace that hung from Riddick's body. "You shouldn't be wearing that."

Riddick raised a brow. "Hot damn. I've had this as long as I can remember."

Jordan pointed at the symbol around Riddick's neck. "Glory. My mother taught me Furyan. That means 'glory'. I read it somewhere that only the warriors were allowed to wear that symbol."

Riddick growled. He wasn't taking insults from no boy. "I could snap your neck before you realize I even moved." He moved closer to the boy's face. "And no one would hear you."

Charlie walked quickly into the room. "If you touch him, I will make certain your body is cut into pieces and dropped off in deep space." She looked at the boy. "Go on, Jordan."

The boy was afraid, but looked back at Riddick with wide eyes; and wasted no time sticking around.

Riddick looked at the brash woman before him. They glared at one another. She seemed so cool and confident. Any fear of him she had before was suddenly gone. She looked too cocky for her own good.

There seemed a glow about her that was inhuman. He didn't know what it meant, but he liked it. Her glow was comforting; it was alluring. He felt the urge to kiss her, but he resisted. Riddick was not familiar with this feeling. Never had a woman stir his emotions like this. Just looking at her was intoxicating. He was confused and lost.

Riddick growled, trying to recover. "What's in the box?"

Charlie sighed. "Just a box of things. Research of all things Furyan." She picked up the map Jordan had been studying. "If that Necro is following this route, we should have the advantage." She pointed at the parchment. "Because this pass here through the mountains…it no longer exists."

He folded his arms. "How the hell do you know?"

She raised a brow. "I've been searching for this scroll for a long time. I came close to the location that this map leads us. I thought it was a dead end." She yelled inaudibly. "To think, I could have already found it. I can't believe I've been here before, and I missed it."

Charlie glanced at the pendant around Riddick's neck. She suddenly became solemn and pulled away from him. She shuffled her feet. "There's lots to do. I should go find my son." Then she exited the chamber quietly.

Riddick didn't leave. He felt confused every time he was in the same room as that woman. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

**AN: This story has a loose plot. So, I'm up for suggesting for anything you would like to see happen. Review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I've had some writer's block with this story. I'm trudging through it, but it means there's not much of an update. Please be patient with me. Comments, questions, and suggestions are all welcome!**

* * *

Riddick couldn't wait to get his hands on Vaako. The son of a bitch will regret later ever being born. The Necromonger couldn't grasp the concept that he was insulting more than just Riddick; Vaako was attempting to destroy an entire planet, the one planet Riddick was slightly fond of at the moment. It was the only evidence of the past, of what he was.

_You keep what you kill_. Vaako wasn't going to get the opportunity of killing anything, especially the past.

He sat down. Vaako he could handle; but he wasn't yet prepared to face Furya. He was more comfortable not giving a rat's ass about anyone but himself. That was, until Kyra.

Little Jack was amusing at first, secretly melting his frozen heart. He had put Jack out of mind when he left her in the holy man's care. The holy man promised to keep her safe. The girl turned into a woman; and Riddick knew he shouldn't have trusted Imam. Perhaps he should have killed both of them before leaving the wretched eclipsed planet; it would have saved him the time and energy of giving a shit. Kyra's death was difficult; Riddick actually felt the urge to cry for the first time in years. It was a good reminder of what occurs when one gets attached. It slows you down and exponentially increases the chances of getting caught and getting killed. That's why Riddick gave up all emotion.

The elemental was still in his life because she proved useful, but it didn't make him want her dead any less. She was obnoxious at time, all cryptic and disagreeable.

He twirled his knife absently, pondering how long he had been sitting there. Charlie had left the room for a long while now; the euphoric feeling faded into regret and anger. There was nothing to do on this forsaken ship to keep him productive. He could only hope they didn't run into mercs. Riddick didn't want to have to be productive.

He thought about the other passengers. The elemental kept hooded servants. Whether it was to remain mysterious or to demean them, Riddick didn't despise them because they never spoke and never obeyed anyone except Aereon. The old woman herself eluded him even more. Riddick had never heard of elementals until her; she didn't think like a normal person. She didn't share the same fear of mortality as most people; he respected that.

He was curious about her connection to the treasure hunter; the two of them merely tolerated one another. The woman didn't allow the boy to wander the ship, and the old woman almost never left her quarters.

However, if you speak of the devil, he may appear. Aereon glided into the small room. "What is troubling you, warrior?"

"It's fucking beautiful, you finding the treasure hunter on a outskirts planet. I could hate her if she'd been in some metropolis; but it couldn't be that easy."

"What is it you're not saying?"

Riddick frowned. "Who the hell brings along a damn kid? What's the treasure hunter's story? "

The elemental sat down across from him. "She is a private person because knowledge is power. It is not my place to explain her."

'How did you meet her?"

Aereon smiled reminiscently. "I've known her entire life. That is why I cannot betray her trust. Speak with her, all will be revealed in time."

Riddick sheathed his knife and stood. Riddick fumed, crossing his arms across his chest. "Is she human?"

Aereon hid a grin. "As much as you are."

* * *

**AN: Please give me some feedback. I need all the advice I can get. Suggestions for the plot are also welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'd like to thank _zha'aiacole_ and _Lady NeverAfterNon_ for reviewing so far, and _beautifulmess2005_ for alerting. ****There hasn't been any recent activity for this story, so I'm not sure if I should continue. Still dealing with the writer's block, so here is the rest of the scene from the last chapter. I think it fits nicely. **

* * *

He took a moment to think. What was the elemental playing at? Charlie had some deep, dark secret? Overrated; Riddick wasn't going to take the bait. He chuckled inwardly. The broad would have to play better than that.

Aereon noticed the box that Charlie left behind. After all the commotion about keeping him out of it, there the crate sat for the taking. What could possibly be in this box? Riddick watched the elemental riffle though some of the papers. A range of emotions crossed the old woman's face. She pursed her lips. "Charlie wouldn't want this left out."

Riddick turned, lowering himself back into the chair. "What is it? Another one of her beloved secrets?"

Her chest rose with frustration. "This information is priceless. No other library contains any of these documents. They are the last scripts of the Furyan race." She paused, and held out a specific parchment for him. "Tell me, what do you mean of that drawing?"

Riddick narrowed his eyes. It was an intricate painting similar to a Chinese character, insides was a script he couldn't identify. "Is it a map or is it a finger-painting? Am I supposed to care"

Aereon took the paper back delicately. "If you spoke the language, you would understand it's meaning."

Most of it was in a language he couldn't read. He remembered what the boy had told him; his necklace was a symbol in Furyan, worn by soldiers. If objects could talk, maybe he'd know how he came by the trinket. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't have it, but there were gaps in his memory. He figured he had been in a bad enough fight and lost. "That implies you can read it."

She inhaled exasperatedly. "I suggest you study this crate. You may learn something about yourself." Then she turned through the same threshold Charlie left earlier.

Riddick didn't complain. He eagerly advocated being left alone. It was bad enough that he was attached to Furya, there was no room left for human bonding.

He turned towards the crate. Hopefully there was a piece in English, otherwise he was going to study shit.

Usually he didn't have the patience for it, but he spent a few hours reading. Eventually he reached the bottom of the box. He probably was able to read a third of all the material. However, he did find something useful. There was a journal that depicted the scroll that Vaako was currently using, but there was also a rather large passage about a key, an object necessary to carry out the scrolls instructions, and how well hidden it was centuries ago.

Riddick clenched his jaw. Where the hell was this key? He slammed the book and growled. Maybe Charlie had it. But what if Vaako had it?

* * *

**AN:If you're keeping up with this story, please let me know how you feel about it. I'll try to be more productive in the future. Have a great week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I took a break from responsibility today to relax and wrote another chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

**Recap:** _Usually he didn't have the patience for it, but he spent a few hours reading. Eventually he reached the bottom of the box. He probably was able to read a third of all the material. However, he did find something useful. There was a journal that depicted the scroll that Vaako was currently using, but there was also a rather large passage about a key, an object necessary to carry out the scrolls instructions, and how well hidden it was centuries ago._

_Riddick clenched his jaw. Where the hell was this key? He slammed the book and growled. Maybe Charlie had it. But what if Vaako had it?_

**Chapter 6**

The elemental sat comfortably on a small velvet sofa. She eloquently rested her jaw against the palm of her hand. Things hadn't quite set in motion the way she wished. Something must be done to correct this.

Aereon wrote a simple hand written invitation to Charlotte for a visit to her chambers. She waved the paper lightly in the air for the ink to dry, and then she handed it off to one of her servants. Hopefully Charlotte wouldn't be very hostile to the proposed conversation. She had some time to prepare a small speech; there were many questions Aereon had that needed answers. Her perception of matters was not quite whole at the present time.

For a time, she listened to the white noise of her own breathing and the sounds of the ship.

Riddick sat back away from the screen in the security room. The old woman was just sitting there? At least she wasn't hiding in her quarters like some others. He pushed a button to change what was on the monitor. Most of the rooms were devoid of life.

He kept pressing the monitor scanner, until Jordan appeared on the screen. Riddick raised a brow. The boy was staring out a port hole into space. The bald man tilted his head curiously.

Riddick turned to one of his Necromongers. "Check the radar for anything in our range."

The Necro clasped a fist over his heart. "Yes, Lord Marshall."

Riddick wanted to punch him in the face, but he grew tired of repeating himself so much. He craved the day he could rid himself of these morons.

The Necro shook his head. "Lord Marshall, there's nothing there."

Riddick clenched his jaw. A child wouldn't stare at emptiness that way. He moved the security camera until he could look out the window. The sight was shocking. "I thought this was state of the art equipment." Without hesitation, he pressed the intercom button. "Would the attractive treasure hunter find her way to the command room immediately?"

The Necros stared at Riddick, awaiting instruction. He paced momentarily, then collapsed in the captain's seat. "Where is that damn map?"

Quickly, a holographic map of the galaxy appeared in front of him. The red dot indicating the ship's location was the only thing on the screen. He stared at the empty space with indignation, clearly someone fucked up.

Charlie folded her arms as she entered the room causally. "Care to explain why such a ridiculous summoning was necessary?"

He gestured for her to look out the large window in front of them. The greenish planet grew larger as the ship moved closer. "We are in dead space. According to the logs, we are a week away from the closest planet."

Her eyes grew. "Where are we heading?"

Riddick couldn't help but laugh, and shook his head. "You mean to tell me that you don't know?" He took in a deep breath and stared at her. "I thought you input coordinates."

Charlie seemed shocked by this development. Her eyes darted all over the place in search of an explanation. Suddenly, her head jerked up. "Where is the seer?"

* * *

**AN: I'm going to try to post more regularly now that my schedule is back in full swing. Please let me know of any plot points you'd like to see, or any constructive criticism you may have. I always appreciate it! Have a wonderful day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:So with my new writing strategy, I was able to crank out this chapter today. I'm rather proud of it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Previously:

_Charlie folded her arms as she entered the room causally. "Care to explain why such a ridiculous summoning was necessary?"_

_He gestured for her to look out the large window in front of them. The greenish planet grew larger as the ship moved closer. "We are in dead space. According to the logs, we are a week away from the closest planet."_

_Her eyes grew. "Where are we heading?"_

_Riddick couldn't help but laugh, and shook his head. "You mean to tell me that you don't know?" He took in a deep breath and stared at her. "I thought you input coordinates."_

_Charlie seemed shocked by this development. Her eyes darted all over the place in search of an explanation. Suddenly, her head jerked up. "Where is the seer?"_

* * *

Riddick turned to the ship's crew. "Someone go get the elemental." One of the Necros hastily left the room to find Aereon as the ship quickly approached this strange planet that wasn't on any map.

Charlie scoffed in disgust. "You say you're not a Necromonger, and yet you order them about. Quite the hypocrite, if you ask me!"

Riddick growled. "Then keep your damn mouth shut!" He thrust the map into her face. "Where the fuck are we?"

Both Riddick and Charlie did their best to steer the ship around the planet, but it's gravitational pull was too great at this point. They would have to either land if it was solid, or cruise just right in order to break orbit.

The messenger returned without Aereon. The soldier was jumpy nervous around Riddick. "Lord Marshall?"

Riddick folded his arms and turned in the soldier's direction. "Yeah, Shithead?"

"The elemental refuses your summons. She has only this note for Miss Burns."

Charlie raised a brow, and set down the map. "What note?"

The soldier held it out. "Here, Ma'am."

Riddick fumed. "You go tell that goddamn woman that she can't get away with shit like this."

Charlie held up a hand. "It's alright. You just need to know how to play the game with her. She's very old world; let me go talk to her."

Riddick tilted his head. "You think you can keep up with her? Because I can't. I'm tired of the riddles."

Forgetting herself, Charlie gently touched his shoulder. "I'll handle the seer."

Before Riddick could respond, Charlie swiftly left the room. He shook his head. There was no figuring out that woman. She treated him different every time they interacted. He wondered if it was just another "game" Charlie mentioned.

He just hoped that the two women get their shit together. Riddick wanted the sweet feeling of murdering Vaako with his bare hands; and he wanted it sooner rather than later.

* * *

Charlie asked of the the mute monks to take her to Aereon. The ship was so large; she was surprised no one had gotten lost yet. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Jordan in a while. Charlie made a mental note to find him when she was done with this talk.

She knocked on the door. The lock was turned, and she was permitted inside by another monk. The room looked cozy for some reason; fabrics and pillows everywhere. She could briefly forget that they were on a ship in deep space.

Aereon was writing something, but smiled and set down the feather quill. "My dear, I knew you would come."

Absently, Charlie admired the room. "Yeah, I got your note. What's so important?"

"Oh, don't seem so gloomy. It's not very becoming of a lady."

Charlie scoffed. "I haven't been a lady in many years."

Aereon raised a stiff brow. "Yes, well about that. I will ask you a very serious question, and I demand you answer truthfully."

Charlie shrugged. "I have no qualms with your request."

Aereon smiled. "How old is young Jordan?"

Charlie sat down at her question. She exhaled. "Oh well, it seems that Jordan will be a man, turning nineteen soon."

Aereon's eyes wandered as she drifted in thought. "Well, how acutely that calculation reveals."

"I beg your pardon."

"We know all too well the events to occurred nineteen years ago."

"I assure you, Aereon, that you have NO idea what transpired nineteen years ago."

Aereon's interests peaked. "Then pray tell. What of the story is missing, dear?"

Charlie shook her head, and stood back up. "I'm not having this conversation with you."

Aereon leaned forward in her settee. "At least tell who the father is."

Charlie strode to the door. "No."

Aereon stood. "I have a right to know. As does the father."

Charlie stared at the floor for a moment. "Well, the father is dead."

Aereon's jaw dropped. "Dead? You mean that father isn't-"

Charlie raised her voice. "No, it's not! I told you...I'm not having this conversation." With that, she slammed the metallic door on the way out.

* * *

**AN: Please give me your constructive criticism. I really appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm not entirely happy with this scene. But I'm not sure what I would change, so I'm forcing myself to be content. Enjoy.**

* * *

As Charlie left, Riddick ordered everyone to leave the room. No Necro was allowed to return until they received explicit instruction. He finally let out a deep breath when he was alone.

Riddick looked back up from the map as Charlie returned. She was frowning, and didn't even glance his direction. She sat down at the table and rooted through one of her precious crates.

Riddick moved, leaning his weight against the same table. "Well, what planet is it?"

She rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. "I didn't get the chance to ask her."

"What?! What the hell _did_ you talk about then?!"

Charlie stood abruptly. "You are _not_ to raise your voice at me."

He leaned in, their noses practically touching. "Or what, princess? You going to read me to death?"

Charlie moved swiftly. She slammed Riddick's face into the table and leaped backwards out of his range. She held her hands out, ready for his retaliation.

Riddick moved slowly. He wiped the blood from his face as his nose gushed. He smiled. "Glad to see you do have some fight in you." He grabbed a rag, wiping himself clean.

Then he whipped out a blade from his waist and slashed the air in front of her. She dodged it easily.

She moved with lightning speed, punching him square in the kidney. Riddick groaned, and held his side for a moment.

He laughed. "I never realized you were so much fun."

She frowned. "You're being ridiculous."

He reached forward, jabbing the top of her shoulder with his elbow.

But she recoiled but managed to lean down and grab one of his knees, yanking his feet out from under him. Riddick crashed on the floor with a loud bang.

She panted with exhaustion. "There's no reason to fight."

Riddick pivoted on his hip, sweeping her off her feet and falling on top of him. He grunted as her weight knocked the air out of him. Then he rolled them so that Charlie was pinned under him. "Who said anything about fighting? This is just a playful dance routine."

She scoffed. Her body felt tense against his. The rising and falling of her chest brushing against his own was exhilarating. "Get off me."

Riddick grinned. "No until you say the magic words."

She narrowed her eyes. "Fuck you."

He lowered his weight a little more onto her. "That's not it."

She continued to glare. "_What_ do you want?"

Riddick brushed the back of his fingers along her jawline. "What's Furya to you?"

Her body went limp under him. Any fight left in her melted with his words. Her expression became solemn. Riddick rested his weight on his elbows, hovering his supine body above hers. "It's my home planet. I don't want to see it destroyed any more than you do." She reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders above her. "I bet you can't even explain why the idea of Furya disappearing terrifies you."

He moved off of her and sat up. He looked over at her. That surreal glow was still shroud around her. Riddick removed his goggles and rubbed his eyes. He was able to ignore it for the time being. "There's a lot of things I can't explain anymore."

She sat up. Accidentally looking him in the eye, she quickly pulled herself up into a standing position. She sighed. "I can't help you"

He stood. "Why are you afraid of me?"

Charlie tilted her head and raised her brow. "Afraid? I think not."

He stood in her way. "Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth."

She stared at the ground and chuckled. "You're making something out of nothing. I am _not_ afraid of you."

Riddick shuffled in front of her again. "Why do you avoid looking me in the eye?"

She tried to walk around him, avoiding eye contact. He stopped her, and grabbed her arm. "I don't like the way I feel when you're around. What is it about you that's so damn-"

"There is nothing!" She glared at him. Charlie threw off his grip. "Don't ever touch me again."

Riddick furrowed his brow. "Why won't you just admit there's something between us?"

She pushed him away. "Because there isn't! How could I ever-"

He reached for her, wrapped his arm around her waist, and crushed his lips to hers. Charlie melted in his grasp. She held his face and kissed him back. Time stood still, and this moment was perfect. Riddick felt no anger, no hatred, no evil.

Charlie pulled away and gasped. Her eyes were wide in horror. She trembled as she raised her fingers to her mouth. Quickly, she fled the room.

Riddick was dazed. If her presence was alluring, then her kiss must be intoxicating. He was literally stunned by what just happened.

He shook his head to clear his mind. There was something about this woman, and he needed it.

* * *

**AN: Please let me know how you feel about this chapter. I struggled writing the beginning of it, and I want to make sure the action was clearly understood. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter and a Question for the Readers

**Hello everyone,**

**I've realized that I've been lacking in my own goal to regularly post new chapters for quite some time now. I believe that I need some help in this. I am looking for someone to be my writing partner, someone to keep me accountable and possible beta my stories from now on.**

**Since you already read my work, I wanted to ask you first. If you have the time and patience, I would really appreciate any help I can get. Please message me if you would like to help participate at all in my endeavor.**

**Thank you for your time, Stina686**

**PS. Below is a bit of content per FF rules.**

* * *

The elemental scoffed as she heard the chamber door slam. That silly girl should know better than to play games with Aereon. These nineteen years seemed to have morphed Charlie greatly; Aereon no longer recognized the woman she once knew. How sad.

Aereon sat quietly on her settee, pondering the situation. She leaned back against the pillows. Riddick had too many questions. Charlie was keeping secrets. Where in God's name did Jordan come from? How were all of these strings going to resolve themselves? Of course she could not leave these things to mere mortals?

She could come up with a wonderful, grand plan. She took up her quill again, quickly scribbling a note. She handed it off to a minion. "Here, take this to the Lord Marshall."

* * *

**AN: Forgive me for the short length, and probably the confusion you have now. Please leave a review of your thoughts and opinions.**


End file.
